violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Moni - ARIZONA AND MARYLAND SUCK
Contains content that may offend some readers. 'ARIZONA AND MARYLAND SUCK '''is a diss track aimed at the states of Arizona and Maryland by Lil Moni. Lyrics Intro You hoes don't stop Ian and Jakob are from AZ Interstate is from MD These two will get their homestates fucked in the ass P.S., This beat was "borrowed" from Trippie Redd's "Dark Knight Dummo" Chorus Hold up Take a moment, count my guap, count my guap All these racks bomin' in, they bomin' in (hold up) Ayy, count my guap, count my guap Cannot stop, comin' in, comin' in Pull up in a drop top, she drop dead I pulled up in a drop top, she drop dead My diamonds dancin', hopscotch, they holdin' hands My diamonds dancin', hopscotch, they holdin' hands 1 Arizona The state of hot shit Can't like 5 min without dying of thirst Why do people like it The natives were deadly R.I.P. to Billy The Kid He should've killed at the natives in AZ Yuma is terribe, but it's home to Cesar It might be good but I fucking hate it Why the fuck does it not rain in here Pour it fucking up before I go Katrina And why the fuck does Navajo exist It ain't a country, you people face it Your taking over Northwestern Arizona So get away before I go Columbine And yes you can say that they have the Grand Canyon That shit's cool, but it's fucking overrated Ian and Jakob are from that shithole And these two are the reason why I'm fucking dying And fuck Plainrock124 That Asian boy be destroying electronics Flagstaff home to ghetto-ass laws That got them in fucking They don't have forests, they are all fake You the aliens fucked up AZ AZ is the worst don't go there If you Calis move there, your fucking dead Chorus Hold up Take a moment, count my guap, count my guap All these racks bomin' in, they bomin' in (hold up) Ayy, count my guap, count my guap Cannot stop, comin' in, comin' in Pull up in a drop top, she drop dead I pulled up in a drop top, she drop dead My diamonds dancin', hopscotch, they holdin' hands My diamonds dancin', hopscotch, they holdin' hands 2 Maryland Oh not that shit Just like VA, but with more black people They are the D.C. metro So just make it all D.C. Why does Baltimore got high crimes rates Maybe because DO5 was born there They also got Violette1st Horrible people that terrorized Mt. Airy They soon made Interstate Horrible decision that made me start this shit Now I was bigger than them But the fucking AZs came and ruin it all If your staying, then good for you But I'm not done Because it's crabs taste like shit You clit be fucking stanky It's west side is too redneck It's child abuse is high And it's motherfucking gay Delaware is better than it And Maryland is not even a land So get outta there Before I go crazy Chorus Hold up Take a moment, count my guap, count my guap All these racks bomin' in, they bomin' in (hold up) Ayy, count my guap, count my guap Cannot stop, comin' in, comin' in Pull up in a drop top, she drop dead I pulled up in a drop top, she drop dead My diamonds dancin', hopscotch, they holdin' hands My diamonds dancin', hopscotch, they holdin' hands Triva * The song has been banned in the states of Maryland, Arizona, and New Mexico. It's also banned in Washington, D.C. * By the week of the song's release, about 60% of the remaining Lil Moni fans left for other artists. * Ian and Jakob responded on Instagram with a snippet of a song and with the captions saying this: "''You got your turn, Monika. Now it's time we diss New Jersey!". Lil Moni responded with a picture of a AR-15 with hundreds of bullets around it with the captions saying this: "Diss my state and AZ gon' be a dolphin". Arizona governor Doug Ducey stated on Twitter this: "If I catch Lil Moni inside the borders of Arizona, she will go to prison. I can guarantee that.". * Trippie Redd announced that he is officially done with Lil Moni, saying that stealing his beat for a song that disrespects US states was "disrespecting" him. * This is the first Lil Moni album to have 2 art covers. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lil Moni Category:Singles Category:Fall of Lil Moni